Child restraint systems have been utilized to hold infants or children therein within vehicles. One type of child restraint system includes a child seat and a base portion for holding the seat, that are rearward-facing with respect to a vehicle seat. A second type of child restraint system utilizes a rearward-facing child seat without the base portion. A third type of child restraint system is a booster child seat that is frontward-facing with respect to the vehicle seat.
During installation of any of the foregoing types of child restraint systems in a vehicle, an orientation of the child seat relative to a vertical axis should be maintained within a predetermined angular range from the vertical axis, to minimize and/or prevent neck injuries to children.
Accordingly, the inventors herein have recognized a need for a child restraint system that can indicate whether a child seat has been installed at a proper positional angle on the vehicle seat.